This invention relates to insoles for shoes and more particularly to insoles having foot massaging protuberances extending from the upper surface thereof which massage the feet during walking, the massaging being applied at important pressure points in the sole of the feet.
Reflexology or acu-pressure is an ancient technique involving compression or finger massaging at strategic points on the soles of the feet. The essential principle behind reflexology is that the various organs and muscles of the body are connected by a network of nerves to certain spots or zones on the sole of the feet and by massaging these spots a more intensive circulation of blood flows in the target organ. Additionally, there is a theory that there are channels of energy flowing through the body and this energy terminates at these strategic spots in the feet. As circulation in the feet decreases, deposits in the form of crystallized globules form at the nerve endings, and such deposits may be broken up by deep massaging. It is known that such massaging at the various strategic zones brings about a revitalization of the energy level of the person, and theory has it that the massaging unobstructs the flow of energy through these energy channels or pathways from the various organs to the zones in the soles of the feet. Pressure applied to these locations stimulates reflex actions of the organ, muscle or gland corresponding to the energy channel terminating at the zone to which the stimulus is applied. This particular interaction between the organs and its reflective zones on the sole of the feet was well-known in the ancient world. Additionally, it is known that massage applied to specific locations in the feet does relax the body by reducing tension resulting from various stresses, and by so doing provokes good health. Moreover, when acu-pressure foot massage has been performed on people engaged in sports activities, improved competitiveness occurred, apparently due to postponement of fatigue, and increased aptitude for concentration and a greater endurance.
Modern civilization with its emphasis on fashion have resulted in shoe design which may adversely affect the zones of the sole, but at any rate such shoes do hinder the free and necessary movements of the bones of the feet. As a consequence of improperly designed shoes certain muscles become inactive and may atrophy. Another factor resulting in inefficient use of small foot muscles is that of walking on level ground, since the muscles do not receive sufficient stimulus and thus do not develop fully. Such inactivity of these foot muscles may eventually result in the hindering of blood circulation in the feet with the inherent complaints of pain and fatigue. As the muscles weaken the bones take on an added burden and distortions such as fallen arches can be expected. Such distortions eventually result in excessive strain on the spinal column and back problems.
It is known that running or walking on uneven ground such as a lawn, hilly terrain or the seashore has been included in many athletic training programs, and many of these programs were performed barefoot. It is also known that children living in small isolated villages running barefoot in the fields have less skeletal and spinal problems than city bred children, and especially less foot deformation problems. However, walking barefoot on rough terrain is not readily accessible to everyone, nor is acu-pressure massage.